


Sleeping Arrangements

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo just wants to be the big spoon for once.





	Sleeping Arrangements

Ringo was already lying in bed when George finally shut off the light and climbed in as well…. And, as always, George got behind Ringo, wrapped an arm around him, and snuggled up as close as he could.

“Good night, Ritchie,” he whispered against Ringo’s neck, his breath tickling Ringo’s skin.

Ringo tried to relax and fall asleep, but a thought kept gnawing at his mind. It was such a silly thing that was bothering him, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Is something wrong?” George asked, lightly brushing his thumb over Ringo’s stomach. He could always tell when there was something on Ringo’s mind.

Despite the lovely way he shivered at George’s touch, Ringo frowned and let out a sigh. “How come I never get to be the big spoon?”

George laughed, his laughter shaking Ringo as well. “I’m taller than you.”

“So? That doesn’t matter,” Ringo snapped, pushing George’s arm off of him.

George put his hand in Ringo’s hair and turned Ringo’s head to face him. “I was just teasing you, I wasn’t trying to upset you.” He sighed. “I just really like holding you.”

Why did George always have to make it so hard to be mad at him? Ringo pressed their foreheads together. “And I love it when you hold me. But I like holding you, too—you just never give me the chance to.”

Sighing, George brushed their lips together so softly that it was barely even a kiss. “I’m sorry if I was being too selfish. You know I’d never want to hurt you, right?”

“God, George, of course I know that,” Ringo said. “It doesn’t have to be all the time, but every now and then, can we switch?”

“Of course,” George said as he rolled over so that his back was facing Ringo. “Well, come on, then.”

Smiling, Ringo scooted next to George and put an arm around his waist. Their legs tangled together, and Ringo eagerly buried his face in George’s hair, not minding the way it tickled his nose. It was wonderful.

Until George started fidgeting. First it was his leg, which he kept straightening and bending, straightening and bending. Then it was his shoulders that kept shifting.

When George’s arms started squirming as well, Ringo had had enough. “Well, thanks for trying, I guess,” he pouted as he released his grip on George.

“No, wait—Ritchie, I’m sorry—it’s just hard to get comfortable without you in my arms,” George said as he tugged on Ringo’s arm until it was around his waist again. “Let’s keep trying.”

“What’s the point?” Ringo asked. “It’s not worth it if it’s just gonna keep you up all night.”

“I’ll fall asleep, I promise,” George said as he backed up against Ringo again—and immediately started shuffling around.

“_George_.”

“Darn it, why can’t I do this?” George huffed.

“It’s fine, there are much worse problems to have,” Ringo started saying, but he trailed off when George grabbed his hand, brought his forearm against his chest, and hugged it tight.

“What are you doing?” Ringo asked, laughing. “That’s my arm, not a teddy bear.”

George just hummed under his breath in response.

“George?”

George snored, still hugging Ringo’s arm.

“Oh, Georgie,” Ringo whispered, kissing his neck. His boyfriend really was the world’s biggest cuddler, wasn’t he?


End file.
